


Texts From Last Night

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :(, :)!!!!, Angst, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Getting (Back) Together, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Philanthropist Derek Hale, but they're gonna get back together, ex fiances, i'm a little drunk so let's see how this goes, not just a drunken mess anymore!, there's an actual plot now guys, they broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Stiles gets a random text from Derek, his ex fiance. A few weeks later, Derek goes missing and Stiles is determined to do everything in his power to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, i'm not taking fic writing very seriously, cuz 3 and a half people read them and i get like -85 kudos so fuck it. so i wrote this getting drunk, based off of a text I sent to my sister. soo that's fun. details have been changed. I also don't do WIPs on AO3 cuz iwill NOT finish them but here we fucking go.

“Hey, I know we’re both busy saving the world, but I wish we talked more.”

Stiles can’t believe the text itself. Even less, the person the text is from. He even had to read it twice, and restarted his phone to make sure that he was reading it correctly. 

Derek Hale says: Hey, I know we’re both busy saving the world, but I wish we talked more.

_ Derek Hale sent him a text about talking more.  _ It had to be a mistake. Stiles hasn’t talked to Derek Hale in nearly 10 years, and he wants to talk now?

Stiles takes a look around him to make sure that this is real life. There is still a party going on around him. His targets and colleagues mingling around the big fancy space that was a museum yesterday but now an elegant gala. Looking back at his phone to see the message still there, right where he left it. 

“There you are,” Jacob’s voice comes up behind him, a hand placed on the small of his back and before he knows it a pair of familiar lips find his. “Been looking for you everywhere, Senator Nooke wants to talk to you.”

Stiles is caught off guard by the sudden arrival of his partner, of course he knew he was there, lingering somewhere at the function, keeping eyes on the target, but the blast from the past lighting his phone up pulled him away from the moment. “Oh, yeah. Of- Of course,” Stiles shoves his phone into his breast pocket where it was a few minutes ago. 

Sure, Stiles has kept tabs on his ex-fiance since the day they broke it off. It wasn’t hard, it seems like Derek Hale’s humanitarian efforts all over the world were in the news daily. He was doing important work, and Stiles was reminded of it everyday. There may have also been late night google binges, but that was for Stiles and his now deleted browser history to know about.

Jacob leads Stiles through the crowd of people, their hands locked together. Senator Nooke was a bad man, who with a little liquor will hopefully open up and give Stiles the evidence he needs. 

There is another buzz from his phone in his pocket, he knew he should have left the thing in the hotel room. This mission is huge and the sudden reappearance of one Derek Fucking Hale is messing with his focus. 

“Mr. Howard, Mr. Uther,” Senator Nooke says greeting both the undercover agents, his Champagne glass empty and his movements lagging. 

“Senator,” Derek aside, Stiles has a mission to complete, and dammit, if there is one thing he knows, it’s how to do his job. 

  
  


The movies always glamorize being a secret agent, in reality, it’s a very lonely existence. Stiles never beds his co workers, though his partner tries relentlessly, and he never gets the girl, or guy in his case. Stiles got what he needed from Senator Nooke, enough to put him and his co-conspirators away for a very long time and went home. The raids and public arrests would happen tomorrow with a different batch of FBI agents, his work was done.

Stiles goes back to his tiny New York apartment that he pays too much rent for considering the amount of time he spends there. He throws a frozen dinner into his used microwave, and watches netflix while eating and palming himself through his underwear. It’s pathetic really, but it’s his life, and he’s used to it by now. 

His phone is still in his jacket pocket. The episode of How To Get Away with Murder was boring because he’s seen every episode on Netflix a dozen times. A soft buzz comes from the direction of his jacket, so he pulls himself up off his couch to get it. 

The text from the ghost that was Derek Hale had slipped from his mind until he saw that there were two new messages from Derek. 

Derek Hale says: I miss you and sometimes I’m afraid you don’t miss me.

That one was sent right after the first one, it was very different than the Derek Hale that Stiles sees all over the news. 

Derek Hale says: I’m very sorry for those inappropriate texts. It won’t happen again. 

There he is. 

Stiles looks over the text again, reading them again and again like they have some other meaning to them. Stiles knows Derek, or at least knew him, and those texts aren’t something he would do. Derek is stubborn, and he would not be in any position to text Stiles first. The idea of Derek being drunk enough to send those is ridiculous, Derek doesn’t drink much, not since his father died in a drunk driving accident when he was 23. Stiles still regrets not even calling to give his condolences. The Hale men were rather close, and Stiles knew how much it must have hurt Derek.  Still, for some reason, that is the only thing that comes to mind. 

Stiles doesn’t know why, but there was something about the sudden contact that didn’t sit right in Stiles’ gut. The next episode of How To Get Away with Murder autoplays. 

June 24. Today is June 24, 2028. 

Today would have been their ten year wedding anniversary. Stiles didn’t even notice. 

“I miss you too,” Stiles says out loud, though not even his dead plants are listening. 

 

The thing about choices is that they usually always come back to bite you in the ass. Or at the very least, all of Stiles’ choices come to bite him in the ass. 

For the past ten years,  _ god had it really been ten years _ ?, Stiles worked hard. After Derek gave him that ultimatum, his job or him, Stiles wasn’t going to let his sacrifice go to waste. He hit the ground running, and didn’t look back. 

Giving up Derek was the hardest thing he ever did, but Stiles had something to prove. Derek’s family was sure he was a just marrying Derek for his money, even Stiles’ dad didn’t fully trust their union, expecting Derek to be using Stiles to get back at his parents for something. Despite all of the naysayers, Stiles and Derek knew that what they had was real, special, one of a kind. They were going to beat the odds. 

Plans for a big house, enough rooms to adopt some kids, and a yard for their dogs. PTA meeting and ballet classes and Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts and bake sales and neighborhood block parties. They were ready for it, all of it. They were headed for subberbia and neither of them complained.

Then, Stiles’ offer from Quantico came, and he had worked so hard and for so long. Suddenly all their concrete plans were up in the air and crumbling before them. He didn’t anticipate on breaking Derek’s heart.

_ “Stiles our wedding is next week, you can’t just pick up and move across the country!” Derek barks at Stiles, watching him pack a suitcase.  _

_ “Der, it’ll be fine. It’s just a meeting, who knows if they’ll even still have a position open for me,” Stiles can’t help but hope that there is a spot waiting for him in DC.  _

_ “You won’t be home in time for the wedding, and my work is here. You can’t be working 5000 miles away,” Stiles knew Derek was unhappy with this situation, but Stiles had waited so long to hear back from the FBI, and now he had. Stiles was ready to settle for a position at the sheriff’s station, but now, now things are different.  _

_ “I’ll be back in time,” Stiles crosses the room and wraps his arms around Derek, pulling him in for a kiss, “I promise.” _

_ Derek pulls away and puts space between him and Stiles.  _

_ “No, it’s me and this life that we have planned out meticulously since we were 16 or that stupid job that you didn’t even want until 6 months ago.” _

_ “Derek! That’s not fair!” _

_ “What’s not fair Stiles, is your willingness to walk away from the life we planned for a stupid job!” _

_ “I’m not walking away! I’m proposing a new plan, one where I get to do something I really want to do instead of settling into a life that isn’t something I think I want anymore!” And there it was, Stiles had been getting cold feet, and the job seemed like the perfect thing that would help him decide.  _

_ “Fuck that Stiles. I won’t be your second place prize. It’s me or the job. Pick one.” Derek turned and grabbed his keys from the dresser. “I’ll be at my mom’s if you need me.” _

That was the last time Stiles saw Derek, at least in person. Stiles got on his plane and never looked back, he didn’t even give Derek a goodbye hug much less a kiss. 

Now though, after 8 years on the field, he wishes nothing more than to come home to a husband, maybe a couple kids. Hell, at this point a dog would be amazing. He chose this life, but he finds himself regretting it more and more as his 32th birthday approaches. 

He twirls the tumbler in his hands, and downs the rest of the liquid in it. His phone is sitting right there, and the nostalgia and the liquor get the best of him. 

You say: I miss you too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i forgot i wrote this.... but i apparently wrote more for this au... so here ya go. 
> 
> this actually looks like it's setting up something like a plot, which is cool.

It’s absolutely no surprise that Derek does not reply to his text. Stiles tried not to put too much thought into it. It was, after all, the first time they’ve communicated in over 10 years. 

Still a little part of Stiles was disappointed. Not like the soul crushing disappointment he had when Derek wouldn’t return his phone calls after he left for Quantico, but a small sad buzz in the pit of his stomach. It lingered for a few days, but it didn’t last long. Soon, the little exchange between them was more or less forgotten. 

That was until Stiles walks into the briefing room one less than sunny day to see Derek Hale’s face on the screen at the front of the room. Stiles’ heart stops, and it takes him a full minute before he can get himself to move.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles asks Jacob, who is sipping his Starbucks coffee like Stiles’ heart didn’t just fall out of his ass. 

“Some rich bitch is missing. Probably just off fucking his mistress while his wife is at home taking care of the baby,” Jacob rubs his temples like he’s willing away a headache. 

Stiles marches up to the front of the room where Director Perez is waiting for the meeting to start the briefing in 6 minutes. 

“Sir, good morning sir, what uhh- why is Derek Hale on our radar?” Stiles twirls his hands over each other. 

“It’s first on the agenda for the briefing, we’ll get to it Stilinski.” Director Perez points to the rows of tables, “take a seat.”

Stiles wants to interrogate his boss, the love of his life is  _ missing _ for fuck’s sake, but the professional agent side of him is forcing him to nod with a tight lip, and goes to take a seat next to Jacob. 

Jacob is still nursing his coffee. Stiles clasps his hands over the desk and in unable to take his eyes off of his ex on the giant projection screen in front of him. His mind is going a million miles a minute, everything from corporate espionage to a classic kidnapping and hostage situation. He makes a mental list of all the things that Derek could have possibly gotten himself into. 

The poor pen that Stiles somehow got a hold of was ruined by the time the meeting started. Stiles didn’t even realize he was chewing on something until the cap popped off. 

“Good morning all, let’s go ahead and get this started,” around them, everyone starts adjusting their positions to pay attention to the front of the room, the lights dim and the image on the projector gets brighter. “First on our agenda is Derek Hale,” Stiles feels his stomach fall farther out of his ass. “Multi-millionaire, philanthropist, general do-gooder, Derek Samuel Hale was reported missing by his mother, Talia Hale two days ago.” The slide changes, “they were at a gala here in the city, at 0200 hours on June 26, 2028 this footage was taken from his hotel’s lobby shows him leaving the hotel with this woman. There is nothing about this footage that shows this is a hostage situation, but Mrs. Hale is adamant that her son is missing.”

Stiles keeps biting the cap that is getting more and more disfigured. 

“It’s been two days, there is a likelihood this guy will reappear in a few days, with a wife who doesn’t speak english and a tan. We’ll keep an eye on it, but right now this is a minor issue.” Director Perez says before clicking to another slide and continuing with the briefing. “Next we have international drug lord Kate Argent-”

“Umm,” Stiles raises his hand, feeling like he’s back in high school, “do we have any leads? For uh-the Hale case?”

Director Perez stops and looks at Stiles, “Stilinski, it’s not a priority. We’ve been on Miss. Argent for years and we’re focusing in that,” the Director changes his focus from Stiles to the rest of the room. “She was spotted exiting JFK on June 23. She used a fake passport to get past security, and -”

Stiles raises his hand again, “is anyone going to be looking deeper into the Hale case, or are we just going to wait for it to escalate?”

“Stilinski, we’ll do something if something comes up,” the Director looks straight up annoyed, but Stiles doesn’t care, Derek was missing, and his mother must be freaking the fuck out. Derek was always a mama’s boy, and he can’t even begin to imagine what is going through Talia’s mind. Stiles adds Talia’s ‘dead in a ditch’ joke to his list of places Derek could be. “Miss. Argent, as we know is notorious for-”

“Sorry sir,” Stiles raises his hand again, “but-”

“Agent Stilinski. If you’re so keen on this case, you can head it up. As long as you let me finish this briefing.” Stiles can tell the director is not having it, so he shuts his mouth and lets him finish. He stops listening to the briefing after that. 

Immediately he pulls out a notepad from his satchel and starts jotting down notes from the short segment on Derek. 

 

Back at his desk, he looks over the case file that was started for Derek’s missing person. There wasn’t much in there.  He looks over the transcript of Talia’s call to report him missing. She sounds every bit as frantic and scared as Stiles knew she would be. 

_ “He’s missing!”  _

_ “Mrs. Hale, we understand that you have not heard from your son in a few hours, but it isn’t considered a missing person’s until he’s missing for 48 hours.” _

_ “My son is the most responsible person I know. He would never just not show up to one of the most important meetings he has scheduled all year!” _

_ “Mrs. Hale-” _

It’s strange that even though Stiles hasn’t talked to the woman in years, he can still hear her voice in her head. She explains when she last saw him, at the gala leaving with a woman she didn't recognize. Talia knew he was dating someone, but didn’t know if that was her. Derek hadn’t mentioned bringing a date to the function. 

That kind of stings Stiles. During his last Derek Hale Google Session, he didn’t come up with anything about Derek dating anyone. Derek was always more private than Stiles would have liked, but it seemed he still kept private enough to keep a relationship under wraps. 

Stiles keeps reading, and watches the security tape from the hotel Derek was staying at. Whoever the girl in the video is, she keeps her face away from all the camera’s in the hotel, though she seems to be flaunting Derek’s face every chance she gets. The more Stiles looks into this, the more he’s convinced that Derek didn’t just lose it one night and elope with a rando. 

No. Something was definitely wrong with this whole thing. He just had to figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess this isn't limited edition.
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... so this is actually getting a real plot now? I'm actually kind of excited? 
> 
> This chapter has a lot of talking, but I think there will be action soon? maybe? I really have no idea where this is going at this moment. But i promised things in the tags and I'll try my best to keep those promises.

Stiles spends the next few days looking over the little evidence he has. No new information has come in, but Talia calls a few more times to ask about the case. Jacob talks to her. Stiles isn’t sure what she will day if she finds out that her almost son-in-law is handling the case. She’ll probably tell the director and he’ll be taken off because of a conflict of interest.

Which is the last thing he wants. 

“Why is this Hale douche so important to you anyway Stilinski?” Jacob asks, they’re desks are bumped up in front of each other and it annoys Stiles that despite the constant rejections he still insists on playing footsies under them. 

“Grew up with him back in Cali,” not a lie, “I know his mother and she’s probably freaking out.” Also not a lie.

“That why you won’t talk to this dude’s mother? Scared she’ll tell the boss on you?” Jacob knew Stiles was very invested in the case, and was probably a little jealous that Stiles seemed to be paying more attention to this missing millionaire than to him. Especially since his flirting is nonstop and has been since they were first partnered together in the academy. 

“She didn’t exactly like me when I was hanging around. Don’t think she’ll like me poking around Derek’s business,” Stiles taps his username and password into the computer again. Looking again at the file that he has pretty much memorized by now. “He’s been missing a week now. Shouldn’t Perez be more worried about him by now?”

Stiles pulls up the videos from the hotel one more time, checking again to see if he can see the woman’s face. 

“You know Perez has bigger fish to fry than this jerk,” Jacob says, sniping it across their paired desks. 

“Will you shut up? He’s not a jerk or a douche or anything you’ve been calling him the last few days so will you please just shut up,” Stiles bites back his voice went in crescendo as it got towards the end of that sentence. He is just frustrated at the whole thing at this point.

“Ohh, did I strike a nerve there?” Jacob’s eyebrows cocks up. If that had been on anyone else, Stiles might have thought of it as attractive, but Jacob has been such an annoying little shit lately that he is thinking more and more about being reassigned. 

“Just- Shut up Jake, okay?” Stiles tries to go back to his work, combing through everything again.

“No Stiles. If I’m sticking my neck out for this guy I at least get to know who the fuck he is to you and why this is so important,” Jake is yelling in a whisper across their desks. If they are any louder, Maurine a few feet away will look up from her own work and give them death glares. 

Stiles looks to Jacob out of the corner of his eye. He wonders if telling his will come to bite him in the ass. On one hand, Jacob has been pining after Stiles for years now, so that secret could be safe with him out of sheer need to please Stiles. On the other hand, he could take the information to Perez. He can tell Jacob won’t be fully on board until he knows the exact reasons Stiles is doing this. 

With other assignments it’s easy to follow the other into battle because they’re missions are given to them by a higher up. Stiles cherry picked  _ this one _ to work on. Jacob should get to know the why. 

“Fine,” Stiles says, standing up from his desk. Around them, a few of their colleagues look at the sudden scrape of metal on tile floor. “Not here though.” Stiles turns to walk out of the room, knowing Jacob is following him like a puppy. 

Through the maze that is the FBI headquarters, Stiles makes his way to a quiet room, where they usually go when partners need to discuss case matters in privacy. Stiles punches in his code which opens the door. The two step inside. 

“Spill Stiles, why is this ass- guy so important to you?” Jacob leans against the wall, arms crossed like a child about to pout until they get what they want. 

Stiles considers telling a lie, all the lies he could tell have a vein of truth in them, that could be enough. Somewhere in the deep parts of his mind, his conscious comes out and tells him that after 10 years together, his partner deserves to know who Derek Hale is to him. 

“He’s my ex,” Stiles blurts out, ready to get an earful from his partner. 

Jacob starts laughing. It confuses Stiles because there is nothing to laugh about right now. He crosses his arms and waits for the other man to stop laughing long enough to explain himself. 

“Stiles,” Jacob lets out another hearty laugh, “for as long as I’ve known you, you have never dated anyone.” He catches his breath, and slowly goes back to being serious about the situation at hand. 

“We dated before I went to Quantico,” Stiles tightens his arms around his stomach, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. Stiles never told Jacob this because he simply didn’t want to, at the time they barely knew each other and as time passed, it seemed less and less important. “We were actually engaged to be married,” Stiles admits finally, his eyes averted to the floor where a little speck of dust seems more interesting than gauging his partner’s reaction. 

“You’re telling me, that you were engaged to a millionaire and you left him to be an FBI agent?”

“Granted, he wasn’t a millionaire at the time,” Stiles tries to defend, but it doesn’t sound as good out loud as it did in his head, not that he thought about it a lot before he blurted it out. 

“Jesus Stiles. So now this guy is missing and you feel obligated to find him? That was like ten years ago. You don’t owe this guy anything!” Jacob’s voice gets louder, and it makes Stiles feel small in the corner of the room.

On some level, Stiles knows he’s right. It’s been ten years, ten whole fucking years and he’s still creeping on his ex like it’s his job. There is no logical reason that he is still hung up on one Derek Hale and why he wants him to get home safely. But then again, love isn’t logical. 

“I know his mother, and she’s freaking the fuck out about this. I know  _ him _ and he can’t take care of himself for shit,” Stiles tries but Jacob scoffs and lets out a huff of a laugh. 

“Bullshit. Stiles, I’d take a bullet for you, but why should I take a bullet for your ex?” 

Stiles pauses to contemplate what he’s going to say next, and how it could affect everything from the case to his job. 

“If I tell you, will you just let me do this?” Stiles pleads. Jacob seems to think about it for a second, before nodding in agreement. It takes Stiles a second to muster up the courage to say out loud what he has been hiding from everyone, even himself for the past ten years. “I still love him.”

Jacob’s face is stoic, but Stiles can see the twitch by his eyes that happens when he gets upset. 

“Okay.” Jacob says, “let’s find your ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... that happened. Stay tuned. I'm out of school and they cut my hours at work so this is all I have right now.  
> Leave comments if you like where this is going? Like i said, i have no plan for this so i need feedback. I think this is legit the first time i am doing anyting like this. where I post a thing but don't have it plotted out to the fucking T or have it all written before hand. I'm shooketh.
> 
> come hang with me on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, we're just going with it. lets see what happens. this is honestly reminding me of a gifset i made a while back, so im kind of taking inspiration from that, but as of right now there is no real plan for how this is going to go. which is fun.

Nothing really new has come up in the following weeks, Jacob called Talia to talk to her, she was nice enough to come in for an interview. Stiles of course hid behind the one way glass while Jacob asked her the questions Stiles prepared. 

She hasn’t head from Derek since the night of the benefit, June 24. It was a charity ball for the hospital they were building in africa. Derek gave a speech, one where right after the raised nearly two million dollars. According to Talia, Derek had been a little sad lately. She said that time of year was always a little rough for him. Stiles can’t help but wonder if he was sad because of their failed wedding anniversary. 

Talia continued to say she saw him talking to some woman, blonde, busty, her dress was black and long. The woman she describes matches the woman in the video Stiles has from the hotel security cameras. 

“Do you know who she is?” Jacob asks, taking notes on the little notepad in front of him even though Stiles is doing the same. 

“No. I knew that guest list backwards and forwards, she wasn’t on it,” Talia says. She looks awful. In all the time Stiles knew her from his youth, he never saw her without makeup, but today she was sitting on the couch looking smaller than ever. 

“When did you notice he was no longer at the gala?” Jacob asks. 

“Derek always gives the final farewell, but no one could find him.” She messes with her sleeve a little bit, “Laura, my daughter, said she saw him leave which is very unlike Derek. But, with no one to give the final farewell, I did it, around 11. I- I didn’t really think anything of it until the next morning when Derek didn’t answer his phone.

“I sent Laura to check on him, but he wasn’t in his hotel room either.” Talia begins to cry into her hands, Jacob offers her a handkerchief which she takes. “As soon,” she blows her nose, “as soon as I realized he was missing I called the Police. They directed me to the FBI considering who I am and who he is,” she brings the cloth back up to her face and wipes away more tears. 

“Mrs. Hale, I’m sorry to ask this, but is it in anyway possible that your son just- ran away?” Jacob asks. 

A bead of anger buds in Stiles’ belly. That was  _ not _ one of the questions Stiles gave him to ask. Derek would never  _ run away _ Derek was an honorable man, a good man. Leaving his responsibilities was never an option for him. 

“Of course not!” Talia exclaims, sitting up straight in her seat. “How dare you. My son is a good man who does a lot of good things for the world. There is no way he just ran away,” Stiles almost wants to yell in agreement, but this room is not soundproof and she would definitely hear him. 

“My apologies ma’am,” quickly he gets back on track with the questions Stiles prepared, and a few more that come up with the new information she is giving them. 

“Did you notice any strange behavior from your son that evening? Jacob asks.

“Strange how?” Talia asks, still wiping a few tears away from her eyes as she looks to the agent. 

“Was he checking his watch a lot, or maybe he was drinking when he normally wouldn’t?” The time they had been there talking was nearing an hour and a half. 

“He seemed completely normal, he was checking his phone a lot, but that’s not abnormal. He doesn’t drink anymore, so I didn’t see him drinking.” 

“Did he seem familiar with the woman he was with?” it was the last questions Stiles gave him to ask. Stiles didn’t know how he wanted her to answer. If Derek was familiar with her, that means the could have been dating, but if he didn’t know her that means they have so much more to figure out. Regardless she is the main suspect at the moment. 

“Not really,” Stiles feels relieved for a second, but the fear of an unknown player frightens him even more. “I only saw her a few times, but he seemed enamored with her. But that is only what I saw, I never went and spoke to her,” Talia admits. 

Jacob doesn’t have any questions left, so he thanks her for coming and helps her out of the room. Stiles waits for them to leave towards the exit before leaving his own little room. 

Stiles goes back to his desk to begin writing the debriefing. 

“That was weird,” Jacob says as he comes up behind Stiles and sits at his own desk. 

“Why?” Stiles says, writing down as much as he can remember. 

“June 24,” Jacob says snapping his fingers in front of Stiles’ monitor to grab his attention. “That was the same night we were at the Senator’s Gala getting dirt on Nooke. Kind of weird don’t you think?”

“I mean… not really? There was a lot of-” Stiles cuts himself off. That night was a strange night for many reasons but the weirdest of them all was the texts Stiles got from Derek. “Shit.” Stiles says looking to his partner. 

Jacob raises his eyebrows in a silent question of “what?”

“I think I was the last person to talk to Derek Hale before he disappeared.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Stiles?” Jacob asks in a whispered yell. “You said you haven’t talked to him in ten years!”

“I haven’t! Well, not really. He texted me-” Stiles pulls out his phone to see if the messages are still there. Of course they are, but Stiles isn’t going to admit to locking them so they never get deleted. “Look,” Stiles shoves his phone to Jacob’s desk. 

Jacob looks over the texts. “These were sent at 11:30, after the Mrs. Hale noticed Derek was missing. We have to put this in evidence,” Jacob stands up and looks at Stiles. 

“What? NO!” Stiles says standing up from his own space reaching to grab his phone but Jacob just pulls it away. 

“Stiles, this is  _ evidence _ ,” Jacob says turning to walk away from their desks. 

“You know as well as I do,” Stiles says as he maneuvered around his desk, “that as soon as you put those into evidence I’ll be kicked off this case!”

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing!” Jacob shouts, and all the other agents in the room turn to look at them. “You’ve been acting so different since we got this case and you and I both know why. I think it’d be better if we let it go to someone else who isn’t so close to it,” Jacob says, there is a hush over the room letting them know all eyes are on them. 

“Jake please, I have to do this!” Stiles pleads, hoping that he’ll understand. 

“No you don’t Stiles. I’m not going to let you go crazy over this. You’re willing to stake the entire case, your entire career to hide some evidence?” Jacob knew exactly what he was saying, and it never made Stiles feel so small. “I care about you too much to let you-”

“Don’t pull that shit on me!” Stiles barks back. “Don’t you  _ dare _ try and tell me you care about me while turning over a case I care very much about over to Perez who will chuck it in the garbage as soon as I turn my back!”

“Listen to yourself Stiles! You’re already in this too deep,” Jacob tries to close the distance between then.  He tries to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to calm him down, but Stiles slaps it away. 

“You’re just jealous that I’ve been paying more attention to Derek in the past three weeks than I have to you in the past 10 years! Guess what asshat? I don’t like you as anything more than a friend, so stop trying to get in my pants every chance you get!” Stiles can’t help it, he has noticed that Jacob’s been increasingly touchy the past few days. 

“Fuck you Stiles,” Jacob turns quickly and begins to fun to the elevators to go up to the Perez’s office. 

Stiles muffles out a shit before he begins to run after him, “shit shit shit shit shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? Let me know because i don't even know what i think about this. 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY! I think this is going to turn into something really fun.

By the time Stiles gets the to floor where the Director’s office is, he’s looking at the phone Jacob handed to him, a deep frown on his face. 

“Stilinski!” Perez yells as he sees Stiles in the hall. Stiles rubs the back of his head and uses the others to smooth down the tie he was wearing. He begins to walk towards the office, not being able to break eye contact with the director who looks, very  _ very _ unhappy. 

“Yes, hm” Stiles clears his throat, “yes boss?” Stiles says as he slinks into the office and stands next to Jacob, the traitor. 

“What the fuck is this?” Perez holds up the phone, the texts on display.

“That is a- my phone. That’s my phone.” Stiles tries to play it cool, but he and both of the other men know what this means. 

“Don’t be smart with me Stilinski. I can have your ass out of here in 5 seconds flat,” Perez stands. “You withheld information about an ongoing case, and even worse you were intimately involved with the victim.”

“Well I-” Stiles tries but is quickly interrupted. 

“Stop talking,” Perez shoots him a sharp glance that warns him not to speak again. “I want you off this case and I want you-”

Stiles can’t help himself, “Sir! You can’t just-”

“Stilinski!” Perez yells, causing a few people in the hallway to startle. The vein in his forehead is popping out more than it has in a while. “Speak out one more time and I will have no choice but to detain you.”

Stiles bites his lip, just to keep himself from arguing. It takes nearly every fiber in his being, he even has to cross his arms. 

“This behavior is unacceptable, especially from a seasoned agent like yourself. Like I was saying, I want you off this case and Agent Fuller wants to be reassigned to a new partner. After this huge lapse in trust, I would have to agree that he can no longer work with you. With this I’m issuing you an eight week suspension for-”

That does it, Stiles can’t hold himself back anymore, “are you fucking kidding me? I’m the only one who gives a  _ fuck _ about Derek in this entire building and you’re just going to-” From behind him, someone grabs him. Perez must have called for security from his place behind his desk. “NO! Fuck! You can’t fucking do this!” 

Stiles continues to scream as the big guys from downstairs carry him out of the office, “You brought this on yourself Stilinski. See you in 8 weeks,” Perez puts the phone down on the desk in front of him. 

“No! Fuck this place I fucking quit! Ten years I’ve been here and this place is bullshit! Fuck you Perez and Fuck you Jacob!” Stiles goes kicking and screaming. 

“Then this gets so much easier,” Perez says. The big guys pull out a needle and before Stiles gets a chance to do anything, there is a needle in his neck and the world is going fuzzy around him. 

 

Stiles wakes up with a gasp. He sits up to find himself in his shitty apartment, he’s gasping to breath as he looks around. As he takes in his apartment, he can’t remember how he got there. Slowly, he pushes himself to the edge of the bed. His slacks and shirt are still on, and all he can remember is being at work earlier. 

Around his apartment, things looks wrong, his computer is gone and his gun safe is open. “No,” Stiles says to himself. He goes to his kitchen and pulls open the cabinet under the sink and pulls out the little dishwasher pod bucket. All his passports and run money is gone. “Shit,” Stiles makes his way to his couch, his spare gun is gone from there too. 

He pats his person, his wallet is still in his pocket, but his ID is missing and so is his badge. Another quick pat reveals his phone is missing too.  _ What the fuck happened? _

Derek. 

“Fuuuuck,” Stiles brings his hands up to his head and plops down on the couch. The day suddenly gets to him. His phone, Jacob, Perez. “FUCK!” Stiles quit his job.  _ Stiles quit his job. _

Stiles doesn’t know what to do now. Everything he worked for is down the drain, and now Derek’s case will probably be given to some low ranked rookies who won’t be able find him before who the fuck knows what will happen. 

 

Stiles waits exactly 6 hours before he decides that he won’t let this stop him. Sure he had certain information and access to stuff and things thanks to the FBI, but that doesn’t mean that the connections Stiles has made aren’t real. 

As soon as Stiles gets himself out of the little pity party he was throwing himself for destroying 10 years worth of work for a guy he hasn’t seen in just as long, he gets himself to Best Buy. 

“I would like a computer and a phone please,” Stiles says to the little blue shirt. She gets him all set up with everything he needs and Stiles leaves with everything he needs to find Derek Hale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? I think this is it for set up stuff.... now the real fun beings! Please, please, _please_ (please) leave a comment and/or a kudos. I have no idea what i'm doing and i need validation. 
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i've learned that even while being heavily liquor'd up, i can still type and spell and if that isn't a skill then i don't knwo what the fuck is. leave a comment, or don't. at this point i kind of don't care and i'll probably delte thsi in the morning. 
> 
> lol it's limited edition.
> 
> google hepled me spell philantorpist becuase fuck that


End file.
